Mihawk and His Little Brother
by Pretzal
Summary: Mihawk's little adventure with his little brother. I don't know where this idea came from but I think it's adorable! Try guessing who the little brother is!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

Dracule Mihawk was having a terrible day. He was sitting on a bench as the snow piled high and he groaned loudly. He looks away for five seconds and he loses the stupid kid, what are the chances? Very high, knowing his luck.

When Shanks had mentioned losing his arm for a kid, Mihawk had played it off as a stupid decision. Honestly though, he understood the feeling perfectly. Wanting to protect something to the point of losing one's limbs for them was all to understandable for Dracule Mihawk. He covered his eyes and groaned.

"Drake!" He heard. Standing in front of him was a little boy with cold tired eyes. He was holding a dead bird in one hand and the other was tucked into his little jacket.

"Where have you been?" Mihawk asked, picking the little boy up. The boy jiggled the bird in front of his face to answer the question.

"I'm gonna dissect it later," the boy said. Mihawk rolled his eyes.

"You should tell me before you go running off," Mihawk said. The little boy shrugged and shivered a little.

"Would you like some perfume?" A shop vendor asked.

"How about some magic potions?" Another tried. They were in the market area of the town and all of the sellers were trying to sell as much as they could. Pushing their items onto everyone who passed by. The little boy started to cough, curling into Mihawk a little more.

"Hello sir, are you interested in buying some scarves today?" The vendor asked the dark haired man when he stopped in front of the stall.

"No," Mihawk said, "I'm interested in that." He pointed to a white fuzzy hat with brown polkadots decorating the bottom and midsection.

"Excellent choice," the vendor said, accepting the money and handing over the hat, "for your son?"

"No," Mihawk said, adjusting the little sleeping boy in his arms into a more comfortable position.

"Oh, I'm sorry, he just looked a lot like you," the vendor said.

"Well," Mihawk said as he fit the hat onto the boy's head, "he should. He's my little brother."

* * *

Just an idea that popped into my head. Any clues onto who the little brother is? I just think that it's totally possible. It would be so cute too! Haha, just my opinion. Review if you want more! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

Mihawk was going home. After a few years away, he had thought that he could never come back, in return for sending money every month. Unfortunately for him, in the last note his mother sent him was a truly disturbing message.

_I'm pregnant._

That was all it said, and Mihawk was forced to come home to see his new sibling. His parents were ridiculous excuses for parents, alcoholics, gamblers and immature children. He would have to ask a neighbor to make sure they didn't kill the kid by accident. Great, another mouth to feed. Of course there was no guarantee that the kid was even Mihawk's full brother since his mother had no problem getting around. Perhaps he could convince them to give it away. They probably were going to anyway. Raising one kid was difficult enough, they were lucky that Dracule was such a quiet child.

His hometown looked exactly the same. The only difference was that now the shop vendors, who used to smile, give him free snacks or scold him, were carefully avoiding his gaze. It made sense of course, Dracule Mihawk's name was quickly becoming infamous. Especially the fights that he had with Red-hair Shanks. Mihawk quickly swept through the town and arrived at his parent's house. The broken steps, cracked windows and overall shabbiness of the house hadn't changed, the only thing that had changed was his mother running out to him in tears.

"Dracule! Do something!" She screeched at him. Even outside he could hear the wailing. "Your father went somewhere or the other and told me to deal with it. Why don't you take it and find someone to give it to!" His mother suggested. Although that was Mihawk's original suggestion, it felt odd hearing it out loud.

"I'll do something about it," Mihawk said, His mother nodded and went in search of his father. He wondered why he kept coming home to help his parents. They certainly didn't deserve it. He supposed it was because he felt a sense of responsibility for them. He wasn't the type to just desert something without a good reason to. He found it on the floor, with scratches from rolling on a ground that had nails sticking up all over. Mihawk picked the kid up and the crying began to cease.

The baby boy had judging eyes, as if he were trying to determine if Mihawk was a threat. Mihawk, on the other hand, was too busy trying patch the kid up. There were scratches and even a few bruises on the baby's body. After he was done, the kid began to raise his arms above him, grabbing ahold of his big brother's hair and pulling.

"Let go, stupid child." But the kid continued to pull, almost amused by the pain he was causing. Mihawk concluded that the kid was probably only his half-brother. The baby lacked his father's eyes, the golden orbs that many had christened 'hawk-eyes'. "You're lucky," Mihawk said, "at least you only have one idiot parent." In response, the baby tugged one last time before letting go of his hair.

Mihawk wondered vaguely what the kid's name was, even though he was sure that his parents hadn't even thought to name the thing. What was a common name around? Perhaps Leo? How ironic, the lion and the hawk.

"Leo?" Mihawk tried. The baby scrunched up his face in disgust, before grabbing Mihawk's hand and chewing on his thumb. Mihawk spent the next few minutes trying out names, to no avail.

"It's still here?" A voice asked from the doorway. It was his father, Mihawk stood up and glared at the man. The baby's grip tightened slightly.

"Does he have a name?" Mihawk asked.

"What? I certainly didn't name the bastard," his father said. It seemed Mihawk and his father both came to the same conclusion about the baby's genealogy.

"The mid-wife named it, hold on," his mother said, looking for the birth certificate. The baby began to cry again. His father got up and grabbed the baby before Mihawk could react.

"Quiet!" He screamed at it. Which, unsurprisingly, did not help. Mihawk grabbed the baby before his father could hurt him. The baby kept crying and crying.

"Make it stop!" His mother screamed.

"When was the last time you fed him?" Mihawk asked. The lack of an answer was answer enough. Ten minutes later his mother was feeding him and complaining.

"Well, here, the name. It was the name of her grandfather," his mother said. Mihawk grabbed the paper and squinted his eyes at it.

"Trafalgar?" He asked, "Trafalgar Mihawk." He liked it, the name suited him. After Trafalgar was done feeding, he lifted his arms toward his big brother who immediately grabbed a hold of him.

He looked at his parents who were fighting about the money they had left. Trafalgar couldn't stay here. Mihawk would have to give him to someone else, a quiet adoption would be a good idea.

"Mehhhhh," Trafalgar said, gripping onto Mihawk's vest. He looked up at his big brother with trusting eyes. Before Mihawk could fully understand what he was doing, his feet began to move on its own.

"Where are you going?" His mother screamed. Mihawk just kept walking with his little brother in his arms. He knew that he couldn't give his brother up now. He had to figure something out, but he would protect his little brother. He had to.

* * *

How do you like it so far? I tried to keep Mihawk in character, not too big brother mushy stuff. Anyway I'm working on a future-esque chapter now and it's almost done. It doesn't even have Mihawk in it but he is mentioned. Heehee. Anyway, please read and review! Thank you to thakidisbac, Your-Friend-On-The-Other-Side and Trishia [your request is currently being worked on ;)] for reviewing! Feel free to do so again, as many times as you want! Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

* * *

"Haha, haven't seen you in a while Mihawk!" Shanks said, slamming a tankard in front of him. Mihawk hadn't been around for about two years, just vanishing off the map for a while. The rumors had circulated as to why but nothing really stuck as something that was possible. Although the theory that he was really a hawk and had returned to his hawk form to live his life in the sky was a favorite.

"I've been busy," Mihawk said, sitting down. Mihawk has always been a man of few words. Shanks, completely wasted, came up with, what was in his mind, a great idea.

"Well, how about a welcome back present!" Shanks shouted, he ran over and started to rummage through their treasure. He knew it was here somewhere. Ah-ha! There it was! Finally, he pulled out a large fancy hat with a large grandiose feather sticking out of it and shoved it on Mihawk's head. "There you go!" Shanks said triumphantly.

Mihawk's eye twitched and he pulled out his sword. He tried to slice Shanks, who dodged laughing. Shanks drunkenly started to swing his sword around, but immediately got serious when he saw Mihawk's face. The man was looking for a good fight. As their swords clashed, the sky thundered, the earth shook and a message was sent throughout the world that Dracule Mihawk was back.

After the fight, Mihawk started his way back to West Blue and to a certain island. Of course, the moment he stepped foot into the village, everyone shut their windows and doors. Trying to hide from the fearful man that had taken root in their village for the past two years.

"Oh, Dracule, you're back," a woman said, smiling happily at him. She was tall, but not as tall as him, with black hair and eyes. She ran a daycare/orphanage for kids.

"Yes, how is he?" He asked. She walked into the her little house and picked up the toddler from the crib. He was still napping.

"He glared at people mostly and dug up worms," the woman, whose name was Hana, said, "I wish he would try to make friends more. I'm pretty worried about his social development." Trafalgar tended to scare the other kids, and for good reason. His eyes followed people as if he were dissecting them, which he probably was seeing as he liked to dissect the dead animals he found lying around. Hana was pretty sure that dissecting dead animals was not normal behavior for such a young kid.

"I see," Mihawk said. Truthfully he was a bit worried too. So far, Trafalgar has never smiled. Not once. Of course Mihawk has never smiled either but a child has to smile, right? Hana handed Trafalgar over to Mihawk.

"Well, maybe you could try to show him how to be friendly. Start with smiling," Hana suggested. Mihawk ignored the suggestion. Him, smile? It couldn't be done. Still, it was worrisome that Trafalgar was so unhappy. Would it be better to leave him at an orphanage where his life could be more stable? Perhaps find a family to take him in? Mihawk felt his brother stirring in his arms.

"Awake?" He asked, even though Trafalgar hadn't begun talking yet. Another problem that Mihawk had to deal with. Was he just a terrible older brother? What should he do? Mihawk didn't let any of these thoughts show on his face. Just because his little brother can't walk, talk or smile yet didn't mean something was wrong with him.

Suddenly Trafalgar made a strange noise. Mihawk immediately checked his forehead to make sure he hadn't caught a cold. Trafalgar made the sound again, between a cough and another noise that Mihawk couldn't identify.

Mihawk was about to rush his brother to a hospital, when Trafalgar finally made a coherent noise. He was laughing. At the ridiculous hat on Mihawk's head.

"Your hat is stupid," Trafalgar said, in a perfect sentence. Like he's known how to speak for a while and just liked to worry people around him. That's when Mihawk realized that his little brother was going to grow up into a horrible person. But really, what else did he expect?

* * *

Just putting the finishing touches on the next chapter which will go up soon. Please feel free to give me feedback and offer suggestions for future chapters! Pretty pretty please review! If you do I think people actually like my story, which will motivate me to write more! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I think I may kinda be in love with all of you=P!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

* * *

The Strawhats and the Heart Pirates had just met up. Luffy was excited as ever that he was seeing a good friend again. Chopper was excited to meet another talking animal as well as a doctor and a captain to boot. Franky was excited to see a submarine and was trying to incorporate the design into his little sub. Everyone was fine with meeting each other. All except one person.

"He can't board the sub," Trafalgar said. The Straw hats froze in place. They were about to meet up with Law to help cure a disease that was plaguing the island they were docked at. Law had been at the harbor, investigating the Grey Plague. Named after the depression it left behind in its victim as well as the grey swallow skin it gave them. Law had long figured out that the disease was caused by a parasite, but he couldn't find it. So, when the Straw Hats had appeared he offered Chopper the chance to help him, which Chopper was more than excited to accept.

The entire crew was going to help look on the island to find where the parasite was coming from. They were going to have a meeting on the sub when Law made the demand.

"What?" Nami asked.

"You heard me, he can't board. Someone has to watch your ship," Law said.

"Oh! Heehee, that's what you meant! Ok Zoro, you have to stay here and watch the ship, ok?" Luffy said. Zoro yawned and collapsed onto the deck, already asleep.

"Well, I guess that actually works out. The stupid marimo would probably get lost anyway," Sanji mumbled. This woke the swordsman up immediately and he was about to attack when Nami punched him.

"Not now!" she yelled, "Come on!" Everyone walked into the sub and right before Law closed the door, Zoro could have sworn the man glared at him.

"I don't think that captain likes me," Zoro said when the crew was back on the Thousand Sunny.

"What? Why would you say that?" Luffy asked. He was the only one though, all of the other crew members agreed with him. After Robin had suggested that one person should watch both ships and Sanji was 'chosen'. He was, of course, more than happy to do anything for his 'ROBIN-SWAN!'. That meant Zoro was helping look for the cause of the parasite. They were split into two teams, each following one doctor. Zoro was in Law's group along with Nami, Usopp and Brook.

"That's just a regular beetle, are you sure your brain is even working?"

"Three swords, that's an interesting choice for a swordsman. I'd rather have more skill than more swords but whatever suits you."

"I see why you're the only person on the crew without a real job, other than swordsman of course."

These were just a few of the many scathing remarks Law had said. Each time Zoro went to attack but Nami and Usopp quickly stopped him. The last thing they needed was a fight with the Heart Pirates.

"You must have done something to make him not like you," Usopp said. This was pretty likely, Zoro was a hard person to like and Law didn't like many people.

"You should try to get along with him," Nami said. The 'or else' was assumed.

The second day, the crews were split up in two pair teams. Unfortunately, Law and Zoro were stuck together. Nami had pushed them together and whispered, "Get along with each other!". Now Zoro was stuck in this horribly awkward situation.

"So, what does this parasite look like again?" Zoro asked.

"Just leave it to me to find it, you concentrate on not dying," Law said. Zoro gripped his sword but took a deep breath and remembered Nami's threat about his debt.

"Look, what's you'r problem anyway?" Zoro asked, ever the blunt man. Law checked under a bush carefully before he got up and answered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said.

"I know you have a problem with me! Just tell me what I did," Zoro said angrily.

"I don't have a problem with you," Law said, checking a tree by slowly circling it. He started to walk farther ahead. "I don't know what your obsession with me is by-" Law turned around and realized he wasn't talking to anyone. Unfortunately someone had forgotten to inform Law of Roronoa Zoro's lack of any directional sense.

Three hours later, a very angry Trafalgar Law was glaring down at a snoring Roronoa Zoro. Zoro finally snorted and blinked blearily at the pirate captain above him. It was night now and the teams must have all gotten back to the ships already, except for the two of them. Law could feel his head throbbing from the stupid man in front of him.

"Hey," Zoro said, yawning loudly, "where did you go off to? Geez, you should pay more attention to where you are."

"You're the one the got lost," Law said, trying to remain as calm as possible. Zoro stretched and got up.

"Did you find the parasite?" Zoro asked.

"No, I was busy looking for you," Law growled.

"Well," Zoro said, "maybe you shouldn't get lost then." Luckily for Zoro, at that moment Chopper and Shachi appeared to bring the two of them back to the ship. They slowly walked back, Chopper and Shachi walking far ahead of the two angry swordsmen.

"Completely idiotic man, really useless at everything, I don't even know why you're a pirate, completely stupid," Law mumbled to himself angrily. Complaining about how he hadn't even come close to finding the parasite again and it was all Roronoa Zoro's fault.

"Listen, what the hell is your problem?" Zoro asked.

"You. You are," Law said, keeping his voice calm, using a cold tone that even caused shivers in the two guides in front of them.

"That's not it, you haven't liked me since you saw me," Zoro said. Law didn't say a word and they lapsed into complete silence. "Fine, whatever, I don't really care," Zoro said.

"Was it hard?" Law finally said, after a few quiet minutes.

"What?"

"Training with Dr-Mihawk?" Law asked, "Was it hard?"

"Oh, well yeah. But he said I had potential," Zoro said. Zoro wondered what his two year training session with Mihawk had anything to do with anything.

"I see," Law said. After a few more minutes, he added, "so, he liked you then?" Zoro was confused about these questions. What did Law care about his relationship with Mihawk?

"We see each other as rivals," Zoro said, "that's it." He wanted to make sure he didn't give off the wrong impression. Law's cold aura seemed to dissipate and his fists unclenched.

"I see," Law said, "that's good. We better hurry back." With that, Law walked faster and soon caught up with their guides.

A few days later, the parasite was found and the cure made. The Straw Hats and Heart Pirates were going separate ways. There was a few hugs and tears, some Heart pirates sadly saying good bye to the girls on the Thousand Sunny. Sanji quickly kicked them into accepting the fact, and they waved good bye.

"So, did you and Law get on better terms?" Luffy asked.

"Who knows?" Zoro said.

"Do you know why he didn't like you?" Luffy asked, as the crew said their final goodbyes to the sinking sub.

Honestly, Zoro still didn't know what Law's problem was. Law had been acting like, well he had been acting like a jealous little boy. But that couldn't have been it. "He probably always acts like that," Zoro said.

"The talking bear thing said that he usually doesn't like people," Luffy said, gigging.

"I guess."

* * *

Heehee, I hope you like this chapter because I thought it was pretty cute. You guys who have been reviewing are totally awesome! Thank you so much! To anyone else you likes my story, please review! I would really appreciate it! The next chapter will have Bepo in it! Thanks again!


End file.
